the new school tear
by KenYuReYaNeYoJiZuKaoMaNa
Summary: there was a new three girls then sundenly they were pretty and they love tennis alot a 2nd year student named chiyo was a very pretty girl and momo has a secret crush on her fuji,tezuka,eiji the new student,oishi were classmates


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE THIS STORY IS ONE CHARACTERS BUT OTHER PLOT WE DO THIS TOGETHER MY FRIENDS BUT I FORGOT THEIR PEN NAMES_**

**_CHAPTER 1; THE NEW SCHOOLYEAR_**

_AFTER THE TOURNAMEMT THE SCHOOL BEGINS…………………._

_THE TEAM SEGAIKOU WAS EXCITED THIS YEAR TO GO TO NATIONALS._

_THERE WAS SOME NEWS STUDENTS A 1ST YEAR STUDENT,2ND YEAR STUDENT AND 3RD YEAR STUDENT THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL AND INTELLIGENT.THEY ALSO LOVE TO PLAY TENNIS.IN CLASS A SOME ONE IS VERY QUIET SHE WAS SO SHY TO HER CLASSMATES AND SAKUNO AND TOMOKA WERE CLASSMATES "LOOK SAKUNO RYOMA IS OUR CLASSMATE"_

"_YEAH YOU'RE RIGHT LOOK THERE IS A NEW STUDENT TOO SHE WAS SO VERY QUIET"_

_MEANWHILE THE TEACHER COME AND SHE FOUND OUT THERE IS A NEW STUDENT SHE SAID "MISS INTRODUCE YOUR SELF PLEASE"_

"_HI GUYS IM HARUMI GOSETSUKE IM A TRANSFEREE STUDENT FROM AMERICA, IS THAT ALRIGHT MAAM?"_

"_Y-YE-YES "_

"_SAKUNO SHE IS BEAUTIFUL AND SHE HAS A LONG BLACK HAIR AND HER EYES IS LIKE ALMONDS"_

_AFTER HARUMI SEAT DOWN A GIRL CAME TO HER AND INTRODUCE HER SELF."HI IM SAKUNO NICE MEETING YOU HARUMI"_

"_ME TOO"_

"_IF YOU WISH WE CAN BE FRIENDS"_

"_SURE WHY NOT"_

_ON THE OTHER PART THE 2ND YEAR STUDENT MOMO SAW A VERY PRETTY LADY HE SAID TO HIS SELF "WOW I THINK IM IN THE HEAVEN THIS GIRL IS LIKE AN ANGEL WOW SHE WAS VERY PRETTY' AND THEIR TEACHER ALLOWS THEM TO INTRODUCE THEIR SELF_

"_HI IM CHIYO MITSUKAI I CAME FROM FRANCE NICE MEETING YOU ALL" _

_AT LAST THE 3RD YEAR STUDENT OISHI, TEZUKA, EIJI, FUJI AND THE NEW STUDENTS WERE CLASSMATES_

"_SHE IS CUTE AND SHE HAS A LONG BLOND HAIR SHE HAS ALSO A CUTE BLUE EYES LIKE YOURS FUJI" SAID EIJI_

_THE TEACHER ANNOUNCED EVERY STUDENT GO INFRONT AND INTRODUCE THEIRSELVES_

"_HI IM MAIRU TSUTSUMI I CAME FROM LONDON THAT'S ALL_

_AND THE TEACER DECIDED TO ARRANGE THE SITTING ARRANGEMENT_

_THE ARRANGEMENT IS LIKE THIS: TEZUKA, MAIRU, FUJI, and EIJI …_

"_OH GUYS YOU'RE BOTH LUCKY YOU SITTING BEHIND WITH MAIRU"_

"_ARE YOU ALRIGHT MAIRU? YOU BEEN SO QUIET ARE THERE ANY PROBLEM? ASKED EIJI _

"_NO I HAVE NO PROBLEMS AND IM ALRIGHT IM ONLY THINKING SOMETHING THAT'S ALL KIKUMARU"_

"_AND TELL US WHATS WRONG?"_

"_NOTHING MAYBE IM BORING, ANYWAY LET'S LISTEN TO OUR TEACHER."_

"_YES, MAIRU IS RIGHT, THIS THE NEW BEGINNING."_

"_YEAH WHAT EVER"_

"_SORRY ABOUT KIKUMARU ARE YOU BORN?"_

"_NO NOT REALLY"_

"_OKEY"_

_ON THE 2ND YEAR STUDENTS THEY SAW A BEAUTIFUL LADY SHE WAS SO CUTE AND BECAME A CAMPUS CRUSH…_

_SHE WAS VERY PRETTY AND KIND ASIDE MOMOSHIRO HE WAS REALLY INLOVE WITH CHIYO_

"_HEY YOU "SAID CHIYO_

"_ME" SAID MOMOSHIRO _

"_OFCOURSE"_

"_WHY IS THERE ANY PROBLEM?"_

"_NOTHING MOMOSHIRO"_

"_OH I SEE'_

"_ALRIGHT IM GOING TO WALK OUTSIDE"_

"_ALRIGHT"_

_THAT AFTERNOON CHIYO IS WALKING AND SHE SAW EIJI SHE SAID TO HER SELF_

"_HE WAS SO VERY WEIRD"_

_AND AFTER A WHILE CHIYO DECIDED TO PLAY A TENNIS AND AFTER A WHILE SHE STARTED TO PLAY TENNIS AND EIJI MENTIONED IT AND EIJI SAID TO HIS SELF_

"_WOW SHE WAS SO VERY PRETTY AND WHAT IS THAT SERVE?I DON'T KNOW BUT SHE IS PRETTY SHE LIKE AN ANGEL"_

_AND A PERSONS COME TO FIND EIJI_

"_HEY EIJI OUR LUNCH BREAK WILL BE END UP SO LET'S GO BACK TO THE CLASSROOM" SAID FUJI _

"_WAIT A MINUTE FUJI IT'S CHIYO" ANSWERED MAIRU_

"_DO YOU KNOW HER MAIRU?" ASKED EIJI_

"_YES SHE IS MY FRIEND DO YOU LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOUR SELF TO HER? EIJI'_

" _NO"_

"_ALRIGHT LET'S GO BACK TO THE CLASSROOM ANY WAY"_

_AND CHIYO SAW MAIRU_

"_WAIT MAIRU"_

_AND FUJI, EIJI, AND MAIRU MENTIONED IT _

"_WHY CHIYO?"  
"HEY I BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU. BY THE WAY WHO ARE THEY?"_

"_CHIYO THIS IS MY CLASSMATES THIS IS FUJI AND KIKUMARU"_

"_NICE MEETING YOU ALL"_

"_YEAH ME TOO" SAID FUJI _

"_CHIYO IM SORR Y WE NEED TO GO BACK CLASSROOM RIGHT NOW"_

"_ALRIGHT"_

_AND THEY STARTED A NEW TOPIC AND ITS BEEN AN HOUR ITS DISS\MISSAL TIME BUT AS FOR THE TEAM OF TENNIS CLUB THEY NEED TO PRACTICE_

_WHILE HARUMI AND CHIYO WERE WALKING THEY DECIDED TO PLAY A TENNIS_

_AS FOR MAIRU SHE DECIDED TO PRACTICE TOO PLAY A TENNIS WHILE THE SEGAIKU TEAM ARE PRACTICING THEN TEZUKA DECIDED TO STOP PRACTICING TENNIS_

_AFTER A PRACTICE FUJI IS WALKING HE SAW MAIRU PRACTICING TENNIS_

_AND AFTER A WHIL SHE LYE DOWN FUJI RUN AND STANDING HER UP _

"_THANKS FUJI I NEED TO GO HOME"_

_AND SHE LYE DOWN AGAIN _

"_YOU'RE WELCOME HE WAS TRYING TO STAND HER UP_

" _THANKS I NEED TO GO HOME"_

"_I WILL ACCOMPANY YOU TODAY"_

" _NO FUJI IM ALRIGHT"_

" _BUT YOUR NOT ALRIGHT TODAY I WILL ACCOMPANY YOU"_

"_ALRIGHT"  
AND THEY WALK AND AT LAST THEY GO TO MAIRU"S HOUSE_

"_THIS IS OUR HOUSE FUJI COME INSIDE"_

"_NO I NEED TO GO HOME TOO"_

"_PLEASE"_

"_ALRIGHT"_

"_HEY MAIRU HOW IS YOUR DAY?" ASKED HER MOM_

" _GREAT BY THE WAY THIS IS FUJI MY CLASSMATE MOM WAIT I WILL PREPARE OUR FOOD TODAY."_

" _GOOD AFTERNOON MRS TSUTSUMI"_

"_GOOD AFTERNOON BY THE WAY I KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS SHE LYE DOWN CORRECT?"_

"_YES MAAM"_

" _I TOLD TO HER NOT TO PLAY TENNIS ANYMORE"_

"_OH I SEE"_

" _YOU KNOW WJHAT SHE WAS THE TENNIS CHAMPION GENIUS IN LONDON BUT AFTER THAT SHE GOT ASTHMA AFTER THE MATCH"_

"_REALLY I DIDN'T KNOW SHW LOVE TO PLAY TENNIS"_

"_VERY I HAVE A ONE CONDITION TO YOU"_

"_AND WHATS THAT?"_

"_PLEASE TAKE CARE OF HER"_

_BUT MAIRU HEARED ALL THE THINGS SAID TO FUJI _

"_MOM IM ALRIGHT NOW I DON'T NEED SOME ONE WHO TAKING CARE WITH ME FUJI DON'T LISTEN TO HER DON'T DONT "_

"_BUT……………………."_

"_FUJI LISTEN I DON'T WANT YOU TO TAKE CARE WITH ME BECAUSE IM ALRIGHT"_

"_NO TAKE CARE OF HER"_

"_YES MAAM"_

"_NO!"_

"_LETS GO I THINK YOU NEED TO GO HOME"_

" _I THINK SO"_

_WHILE THEY ARE WALKING…………………………………….._

"_I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LOVE TO PLAY TENNIS"_

"_YEAH I LOVE TO PLAY BUT MY MOM VERY STRICT TO ME WHEN I GOT SICK BUT ANYWAY DON'T MENTIONED IT IM BETTER NOW"_

"_OKEY"_

"_BYE SEE YOU AT SCHOOL"_

"_ALLRIGHT"_

_WHEN MAIRU COME BACK TO THEIR HOUSE……………………………_

"_MOM WHY DID YOU TELL ABOUT FUJI THAT SITUATION YOU CAN'T TELL TO ANYONE THAT IM SICK MOM PLEASE"_

"_NO YOU CAN'T BE YOU MUST LISTEN TO YOUR DOCTOR"_

"_BUT SEE IM ALRIGHT I CAN SOCIALIZE TO OTHER PEOPLE"_

"_NO I WISH YOUR FATHER IS HERE"_

"_BUT MOM?"_

"_YOU GO ON SLEEP NOW END OF CONVERSATION"_

"_OKEY"_

_AND A NIGHT PASS BY AND THE MORNING CAME MAIRU VERY LATE TO WAKE UP AND SHE GO TO SCHOOL VERY HURRY WHILE SHE WAS WALKING SHE SAW FUJI_

"_HEY FUJI WAIT FOR ME"_

"_OKEY WHATS UP?"_

"_IM ALRIGHT HOW ABOUT YOU?"_

"_FINE BY THE WAY SORRY ABOUT YESTERDAY MY MOM IS ALWAYS LIKE THAT SHE DON'T WANT ME TO GET TIRED SHE ALWAYS SAID THAT WHEN THERE IS A PERSONS GOING TO OUR HOUSE IM VERY SORRY"_

'_THAT'S ALRIGHT WITH ME"_

"_BUT FUJI YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND"_

"_YOUR MOM TOLD ME A LOT SO SHE TOLD ME TO TAKE CARE OF YOU OKEY THAT IS ALRIGHT TO ME COMMON LET'S GO WE NEED TO GO SCHOOL"_

_MEANWHILE LET'S GO WITH CHIYO SHE WAS WALKING AND SHE SAW EIJI_

_SHE WALK FASTER BUT EIJI SMILE AT HER _

"_COMMON LET'S GO SCHOOL TOGEHER'_

'_OKEY"_

_THEN THE CLASSES WERE STARTED_

_EVERY BODY LISTEN TO TEACHERS AND EVERYONE IS ALRIGHT WHEN ITS DISSMISSAL TIME THE SEGAKOU TENNIS CLUB WERE PRACTICING FOR GOOD._


End file.
